


Knights of the Ice Queen

by Makara91



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Ice Queen, Inspired by fire emblem, Knights - Freeform, Overcome MV, Rpg inspired, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makara91/pseuds/Makara91
Summary: When the Ice Queen gets kidnapped by enemy forces, it's up to her knights to rescue her. The Great Six Generals have to band together and journey across the continent; battling rogues, aiding in wars, saving innocent lives, all to save their Queen. But will friendship, trust, betrayal and love conquer or destroy their journey?Choi Minha is the only female to join this group of misfits. As the daughter of a royal family, twin to Minki, and half-sister to the Queen, she travels with Jonghyun, Aron, Minhyun, Dongho and Minki, in hopes of restoring peace to the kingdom. In her travels, she experience hardships, friendships, and trust.She even fell in love.But Minha harbors deep hate for the Ice Kingdom. Hers and Minki's birthright has been taken from her by the Ice Queen, her half-sister. Minha will do anything to claim what is rightfully hers even if she has to betray the trust of those she loves.Like they say, love is a battlefield. And Minha will conquer. Even if she has to become Queen herself.





	1. Chapter 1

The nights I've experienced with the five men were normally filled with laughter and chatter. I relished in those moments; enjoying their soft singing, the funny stories, their playful banter, the meals beside the fire.

But those nights were long gone.

I sat in front of the fire, a large coat swung over my shoulders as I watched the five men that I've had been traveling with arguing over a map. Our journey seemed to have started out fine the first few weeks but somewhere along the way, we seemed to got lost, our funds kept disappearing, and the guys seemed to disagree on many things. I lost count on how many times my name was thrown in their conversations.

“If Minha hadn't come along…”

“What's wrong with Minha coming? Rather her coming with us than staying in the capital where it's dangerous.”

“There's nothing wrong with Minha coming! She's my sister!”

“She's one of us. Why do we need to send her away?”

“I agree with Dongho. She's pretty good with a sword.”

“But she's a woman...”

“What Minhyun? Scared that she won't be able to defend herself? You weren't worried before.”

Shut up. Shut up. You know I had to come along. I have no choice. I sat there in silence, fingering the pendant that rested against my bosom. Was it my fault that my half-sister was captured? Was it my fault I came back home to this mess? I looked up to meet eyes with Minhyun, the man I still love wholeheartedly. We held eyes for a moment but then Minhyun broke his gaze as he looked down back at the map.

“That's right… you're Yuha’s fiancee now. And you probably don't even care about me anymore.” I quietly mumbled. I had no place in his heart. Not since I left the capital without a single goodbye.

I recalled how it all started.

My name is Choi Minha, Crown Princess of Celestial Empire as well as the only female amongst the Great Six Generals. I became a general at the age of fifteen along with my twin brother, Minki and four others: Jonghyun of House Kim, Aron of House Kwak, Dongho of House Kang, and Minhyun of House Hwang. We did everything together; we trained together, we ate together, we fought battles together.

And then I fell in love. With Hwang Minhyun. Maybe it was just one-sided on my end. We were only fifteen and my father, the Emperor arranged a marriage for us. I don't know how Minhyun felt for me but he treated me kindly, watched over me. I was so young, so stupid.

It wasn't until my mother, the Empress, passed away and my father broke my engagement only to have Minhyun marry a sister I never heard of. Minki and I never had other siblings so when news that we had a sister and that she was the Queen of Ice Kingdom, shocked me.

Our half-sister was a queen? Father had an affair with another royal?

When Minki and I turned eighteen, we were sent away by our father. Minki to forge alliances with other kingdoms with Jonghyun and Aron. I was sent to the Ice Kingdom to live there with my half-sister, Yuha. Dongho came along once he heard Minhyun was also living at Ice Kingdom; Dongho knew I still had feelings for Minhyun and didn't want me to do anything stupid.

I didn't like the Ice Kingdom; it was cold, people didn’t care about me, and I definitely didn't fit in with the noble ladies. I remembered when I first walked into the Ice Castle in full golden armor and received gasps and horrific stares. Was it so wrong for women to wear armor? Was it my fault that I was a general?

I remembered how the other ladies looked down on me since I mostly spent my time amongst the soldiers and in the barracks. I didn't want to learn etiquette or be a proper princess or do embroidery. I was a general and I needed to protect the common people and not stay indoors and gossip about beauty trends. I lived in the Ice Kingdom for two years until news that my father passed away and the throne went to Yuha, shocked me.

What was gonna happen to the people of Celestial Empire? What about Minki and me? Minki was the heir apparent to the Empire and then suddenly he was robbed of his birthright?

Celestial Empire and Ice Kingdom eventually became one nation called the Empire of Celestial Ice. Yuha never like me, I knew that. She always thought I was a threat to the throne and her upcoming marriage to Minhyun. Minki was expected to stay, as he was supposingly the next in line for the throne. Jonghyun and Aron stayed behind with my brother as his fellow bodyguard.

I left the nation with Dongho as my traveling companion. We traveled the continent, helped aid people in need, joined wars, fought mythical creatures and came across a stronghold that was located in the mountains. Months had passed and it was time for me and Dongho to go back home. We arrived to the capital, only to hear news that Yuha was kidnapped and that the Great Six Generals had to go and rescue her.

What a way to return home.

Dongho and I met up with Minki, Jonghyun, Minhyun and Aron as we strategize how to save Yuha. We ended up traveling from city to city, across the seas, trying to find this kidnapped half-sister of mine.

I didn't want to save her. I didn't care about her. She had robbed mines and Minki's birthright from us.

What did I do to deserve this fate? My home taken from me, my parents taken from me, my one chance at experiencing true love escaped from me… Why can't things be the way I want it to be?

“Stay warm Minha. We can't have you freeze.” I felt another large coat swung over my shoulders. I looked up to be greeted by Dongho, his fierce eyes scanning my face. Dongho was one of those men in which you shouldn't judge by his appearance; he looked tough and serious but he was a kind and gentle person. I would know since we have traveled together for months.

“Thank you Dongho. Only you care about me.” I softly smiled. My gaze traveled to the other four but my eyes slowly lowered to the ground. “It's sad how they seem to care more about her than anything. I'm a princess as well but I'm treated as just one of the boys.”

“They only know you as Minha, the Maiden General. Not as Princess Minha. Well except Minki.” He sat beside me, watching as the fire danced about. "To them, you are a warrior. A warrior princess yes, but I think the others are more comfortable seeing you as a general than an actual princess. We definitely don't see Minki as a prince."

"If you say so..." I sighed, still fingering the pendant I wore around my neck. My mother's signet ring was all I had left of her and it was the only claim I had left I ever wanted to reclaim the throne, which I didn't. “Dongho, have I changed a lot? Am I no longer a woman in their eyes?”

“You still look beautiful to me.” Dongho smiled at me. “But then again, I always saw you as a woman. A strong one who will do anything for her people.”

“Stop with the flirting. You know how I feel about that.” He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh as well. Minki eventually joined me as he passed me a bowl of rabbit soup. Around his neck was our father's signet ring and I always cautioned him to tuck it under his shirt for fear that someone would snatch it. The others joined us at some point, Minhyun with his back to the fire; Aron and Jonghyun chattering about some rare find during their visit to the market earlier.

"Minha, have you rested enough?" Aron asked me, turning to give me a smile. He was the oldest out of us all, and he tended to watch over us even though he acted like a child.

"Eat up. Can't have you hungry during our adventure." Jonghyun looked up and gave me a grin, his thick hair falling unto his forehead. Out of us six, he was our leader. Strong, dependable, and understanding with a cool head on his shoulders.

"Yes, thank you for asking Aron." I replied, giving a small nod. "You know you guys don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Oh we know you can," Minki agreed, earning himself a chuckle from Dongho. Minki, oh my dear twin...was a little over the top on things. He was the younger twin between us two, hence making him the youngest out of the group but still an heir to a kingdom. Granted, we were all the same age but the others seemed to treat him as their precious princess instead of a prince. Guess I was just one of the boys.

"It's not that we worry," Jonghyun started, pushing his hair from his forehead. "It's more like we need you and Minki alive in case something to Queen Yuha."

"I see." I muttered. I gave him a playful smirk. I had a sudden irge to tease them. "Is that why when I take a bath in the river, one of you guys are always watching? Hmm... As I recall, Aron tried to sneak a peek earlier..."

Dongho stifled a cough as the others had a horrified look on their face. I couldn't see Minhyun's reaction since his back was still turned to me. He probably didn't even care.

"Wh-what makes you say that?" Aron sputtered, his face going red. Bingo.

Minki frowned, his eyebrows furrowed together. "What man wants to see a skinny woman like you naked?"

"Like you're one to talk. We're twins!" I playfully nudged my brother and he sent me a scowl. "What woman wants to see a skinny man like you naked?"

"I'm not skinny! I have muscles!" Minki exclaimed, as he tried to show his not-so-muscular arms. "See?"

"Minha's not skinny. She's actually pretty curvy..." Dongho said aloud. I raised my eyebrows up at him. He gave me a funny look and then realized what he said. "Shit, I said that out loud didn't I?"

"You've seen Minha naked?" Jonghyun asked, his eyes wide. "Dongho! How could you?"

"Is there something going on between the two of you that we should know about Dongho?" Aron asked, chuckling as he noticed the look on Dongho's face. He looked at the both of us, trying to see if there was indeed something there.

"It's not like that." Dongho exclaimed, shaking his head. "On our travels-"

"Can we get back on track?" Minhyun voiced out, slowly turning his gaze towards us. Minhyun was the motherly one of us. He kept us in check and often fussed over things when Aron didn't. But he was distracted as of late and Aron had to be our motherly figure. Minhyun kept his steady gaze on Dongho. "Whatever happened between the two of you doesn't matter. We need to find Queen Yuha."

The man I knew was long gone. What happened to him?

Minhyun looked at me, the expression in his eyes were unreadable. What was he feeling? "We leave tomorrow morning. Be ready at dawn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - This chapter might be a little weird, probably even confusing. DO NOT FRET! The story does revolve around Minha and Nu'est. Other Korean idols will show up eventually throughout the story. A heads up, in this chapter, you'll probably read character names/magic spells and kingdoms that are not Korean (or Asian in general). Since this is a fantasy genre fic, I've decided to add some Fire Emblem cameos and references (with more detail notes at the bottom of the chapter). If you're a fan of the Fire Emblem series or even played one of the games, then I can guarantee that you'll be in for the ride of your lives! Anywho, enjoy!

Dawn approached and we trudged side by side as Minhyun led the vanguard. Jonghyun trailed behind with Minki, Dongho following up behind them. Aron and I were in the rear, making sure that we were defended in case we were attacked from behind.

With their weapons at their sides, the men seemed to be more like mercenaries for hire. Dongho wore his swords on his left side and had a steel dagger strapped to his right leg for extra measure. Minki was an archer and carried his killer bow in hand and arrows strapped around his upper back. Jonghyun and Aron had a thing for lances, the former with silver lance and the later with a blessed lance. Minhyun carried around a war axe and a throwing hatchet. I carried a silver sword on my left hip and on my right, an assortment of small tomes.

I looked at my fellow Generals, each dressed in black to blend in with the night sky. We decided not to wear armor since it would have slowed us down and be too obvious that we served the royal army with our insignia etched on. Jonghyun and Aron always seemed to dress so impeccably and it was obvious they carried themselves as noble knights. Minhyun and Minki seemed to wear less layers compared to the others since it would have been easier for them to move in battle. I couldn't help but notice Dongho, who looked more dressed compared to the others, was wearing a somewhat revealing shirt underneath his coat, his tattoos peeking out.

I looked down at my black clothes and frowned. Compared to them, I looked plain with my black blouse, jacket, and trousers. My jacket did have silver embroidery, like Minki has gold on his, but people seemed to think it was a fashion choice. However, my clothes weren't at all how a proper princess should present herself.

I refused to wear a skirt if I was traveling or even in battle. The damn thing just gets in the way when you're trying to hack down bandits and I feel naked from the waist down with a skirt on. I often wore trousers and it seemed pretty scandalous to everyone. Imagine a princess in trousers strutting her shapely figure. What a scandal! A few times, I've noticed Jonghyun's eyes gaze down my legs before he quickly looked away. Other times, Aron would throw his coat over my legs to keep others from looking.

These guys were not used to seeing women's legs even if they were in their early twenties.

“Sister, did anyone comment on your taste of style when you traveled?” Minki asked me once we had settled to rest for a few minutes. “Like the women in particular?”

“No,” I muttered when Jonghyun handed me a cask of drinking water. “Most of the women we traveled with had trousers on, didn't they Dongho?”

Dongho nodded. “Yes. Hell, most of them didn't even wear armor and they were swordswomen.”

“Must've been a glorious sight to see. Beautiful women fighting alongside men.” Minki exclaimed.

“Beautiful women still like beautiful men.” Minhyun shrugged, taking a bite out of some dried meat we had brought along.

“Yeah, but most of the women didn't care about looks. They liked strong men.” I replied back, getting up. “We rested enough. Let's head out before someone bites our heads off.”

Minhyun didn't seem to falter as he led the group through some scarce trees. It was as if he was in a rush, which I didn't blame him—for who knows, Yuha might have been dead already. He was right to be worried about his fiancee but I didn't want to think about that. As much as I didn't like her, she was still my half-sister and still apart of the royal family.

"Slow down Minhyun." Jonghyun yelled out. He glance behind his shoulder, to check up on us. "Did you forget that Aron and Minha kept watch last night? And they're defending the rear?"

"Don't worry about us Jonghyun." Aron called out. He looked over to me and gave me a slight grin. "Minha is tough."

"What did I say about trying to flirt with me?" I responded back but there was laughter in my voice. I turned to look at Jonghyun, "Keep going. Don't worry about us poor companions in the back."

"I don't know if she was being sarcastic or serious." Minki called, igniting chuckles here and there. "But then again, you are the poorest of us with your weaponry, Minha."

"Yeah yeah. I'll let you know that my skill with the sword have improved dramatically." I scoffed. I was the only one in the group to use magic and a sword simultaneously. "But I can tell you that I've learn new magic on my travels. In fact, I was considered a war priestess by some."

"War Priestess?" Jonghyun question.

"She ain't joking. If I recall, you learned Seraphim didn't you?" Dongho asked me, fiddling with his sword hilt. "And Nosferatu too."

"What's that?" Jonghyun wrinkled his nose at the foreign word. "Nosferatu sounds like a burnt dish Minki would come up with."

"It'll be a good dish, I promise." Minki chuckled.

"Seraphim is holy magic that works against the undead. Nosferatu is black magic. It drains health." I gave them a brief description. I didn't need to go so in depth about how to use magical skills and such.

"Minha," Minhyun said aloud which was surprising since he was normally quiet when I was around. "Wasn't it hard? You were clearly gone for months. What happened on your journey?"

"We joined the Shepherds." Dongho answered, his voice cool and calculative. He gave Minhyun a cool look, carefully choosing his words. "We ran into their leader the night we left the capital."

"What in the hell is the Shepherds? You took care of sheep?" Aron asked, his eyebrows raising up. "Royalty and nobles raising sheep. Whaddya know."

"You've never heard of the Shepherds? Have you all been living under a rock?" I asked them, kicking a rock. "This is what happens when you don't leave the kingdom. You never get to experience the outside world."

"The Shepherds are an elite group we joined in our travels. They’re formed and led by royal. We literally fought two wars while we were with them."

"Against the Valm Empire and against a damn dragon." I sigh. I did not want to re-live those moments again. I thought I was never going to come home during that time. That and I told Dongho some pretty deep secrets of mine since I thought we were never gonna live. "Dongho, remind me to write to Robin that she needs to liven up a bit. I almost got killed by dragon who tried to end the world."

"You guys are lying." Minki scoffed as he jumped over a rock. "There is no way you two fought a dragon. No dragons exist."

"Tell that to the Halidom of Ylisse." Dongho chuckled. "They really have dragons."

We continued towards a port town that Minhyun advised we visit. There may have been some rumours about Yuha's whereabouts. As we stepped into the town's market, I noticed that it was quite busy. The market seemed to be bustling with noise and as we walked through them, I couldn't help but let out a small smile. This, this is what I fight for. Peace.

Something was definitely attracting attention though. People were gathered about the square, gossiping most likely. Aron craned his neck to try and get a glimpse of the commotion but he gave up when a boy pushed him by accident.

"Probably some nobles." Minki muttered as he tucked his pendant under his shirt. He wouldn't risk others knowing who he was. “Let's head to the inn.”

"Pirates seem more reasonable." Minhyun said, taking in his surroundings. "We are at a port town. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a brawl going on.”

We made our way to the tavern which doubled up as in inn. We were about to check into our rooms and was told that there were only three vacant rooms. That meant we had to pair up but I stopped short after I was reminded I was the only female amongst us six.

“Why'd you stop?” Minhyun asked when he noticed I haven't stepped forward to advance to my room.

“I'm the only female here.” I said, looking at each of them. Did they understand my dilemma?

“So?” Minki shrugged. “What does that have to do with anything?” As my brother...Minki was sometimes an idiot.

“There's three rooms…” I started taking a deep breath. “I just can't pair up with anyone when I'm the only female. That'll ruin…”

“I thought you didn't care about that stuff.” Minhyun peered at my face. His brown orbs looked into mines and I couldn't help but break my gaze away. “You knew that when this journey started.”

He was right. I did know but I didn't think this through. Throughout my travels with Dongho, we always had separate rooms but this was different. If I was paired up with Minhyun, then what would happen? What if I did something stupid? What if...

As if noticing my hesitation, Dongho sighed and clasped my shoulder. “Minha and I will share a room. Minhyun and Aron in one room. Jonghyun and Minki in the other. Get a move on.”

One by one everyone retired to their rooms. I timidly followed Dongho and he closed the door behind him before sliding down, his back to the door. “I can't believe you.”

“I'm sorry Dongho. I didn't think his through.” I muttered as I stood by the table across the door.

He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. He looked up at me, his face unreadable. “From now on, we're room partners. I don't want you doing something stupid especially if it involves Minhyun. You know you can't afford to.”

I nodded. Whatever I felt for Minhyun, I had to stop. I couldn't afford to have feelings for him especially if he's going to be the next king. “I know. We can't have a rebellion because of me.”

“Good.” He gestured to the bed. “Sleep. I'll keep guard.”

“Are you sure?” I asked. He nodded, holding his sword in his hands before closing his eyes. I laid on the bed, my body facing him. I couldn't help but admire him. He may have looked rough and unfriendly but he had a gentle voice and a kind heart. I scanned his face, taking in his handsome features, his muscular body...

“Minha.” He said my name with such a gentle tone. Did he catch me looking at him?

“Yes?” I let out a small voice.

“If you can't sleep, I'll be more than willing to help you.” He said, though there was a hint of amusement in his voice. “Though you'd probably be more awake than sleepy.”

“What are you-” He wouldn't, would he? My cheeks flared up when I understood what he meant. I turned my back to him so he wouldn't be able to see my red cheeks. “You're so stupid Dongho!”

All I heard was chuckling as I threw the covers over me. Several seconds passed before I heard his faint whisper. “ _It'll be better if it was me instead of Minhyun. You could be free with me…_ "

I tried to sleep but I couldn't not with Dongho's words ringing in my ear. Could I possibly fall in love with him instead?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just had too lol. It was impossible not to. The Shepherds have arrived.... well more like 2 at the moment. Who likes Fire Emblem: Awakening? Anyone? No one? Fine, I guess.

“Ah my neck hurts.” Dongho groaned as he rubbed his neck.

“How so? The bed wasn't comfortable?” Minhyun asked Dongho as we all walked out the tavern door.

“Comfortable enough I guess. Still…” Dongho trailed off, catching my eyes. He let out a small smile. I looked away with an unreadable expression. I will not let Dongho get to me. “Maybe I just slept weird last night.”

"Did Minha's snoring keep you up?" Minki asked, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"I do not snore! You snore!" I retorted back, the others breaking out into laughter.

Morning had come upon us and we decided to travel in pairs while we explored the town. Minhyun and Dongho went towards the market to stock up on supplies, Aron and Minki went towards the smithy and armor shops to check out items. I was left with Jonghyun, to check up on some rumours we heard about Yuha that morning.

“So did something happened between you and Dongho?” Jonghyun asked me as we walked side by side.

Guess he caught what happened this morning. I frowned. “What do you mean?”

He chuckled. “Can't fool me Minha. You guys like each other.”

“I like Dongho? Pffttttt.” I scoffed. I didn't like but maybe, just maybe, admired him. But I still didn't like him. “How can I like him? We're just companions.”

“Uh huh." Jonghyun raised his eyebrows.

"Jonghyun..." I gave him a stern look.

"Okay, I know you still have feelings for Minhyun.” Jonghyun nodded, swiping at his hair. “But Dongho is a better alternative. He really cares for you Minha. You can be free with him.”

“I… don't get it.” I frowned, my hand at my sword’s hilt. I looked up at him, trying to understand these guys. “How could Dongho like me? We all knew each other since we were young and you all knew I had feelings for Minhyun. That I was supposed to marry him. So why would Dongho have feelings for me?”

Jonghyun shrugged his shoulders before stuffing his hands in his pockets. “We’re not kids anymore. We all grew up Minha. We can't help it if our scrawny female companion grows up to be a beautiful war princess.”

"Ha! Jokes on you. You guys don't see me as a woman." I stuck my tongue out at him. “You guys treat Minki more like a woman than me!”

He laughed, before smiling down at me. “Of course we do. But you're like a little sister to me that I simply just want to spoil and protect.”

“Hey, we're the same age.” I reminded him.

"You know what I mean." Jonghyun chuckled, the edges of his eyes crinkled. "You're Minki's sister, a Crown Princess of the realm. Aron and I, as much as Aron likes to flirt with you, thinks of you as our sister. Dongho obviously likes you, I can tell. And Minhyun...who knows how he feels now."

“Minhyun probably doesn't gives a rat’s ass about me. What went wrong that he's suddenly so cold to me?” I sighed. Even though he still talks to me, it was very minimal.

“He's gonna be king.” Jonghyun said, reminding me about this journey and how he will eventually marry Yuha when she's rescued.

“I know. And I can't afford to have feelings for him. But it's hard Jonghyun.” I looked up at the sky, watching as the birds flew by.

"Hey, as much as I love Minhyun as a brother, he's an ass. He's sweet on Yuha, because that's his intended fiance, but don't let it get to you." He stated, his voice calm. He smiled down at me, his warm hand patting the top of my head. "Any man, whether he is a commoner, a noble, or even a prince, will be lucky to have you as a bride."

"Why are we talking about my love life?" I asked.

"You're the one who brought it up." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"No I didn't! You did!" I retorted back. I swear these guys don't listen.

“Anyways, keep your head up. Everything will work out.” He muttered before getting still. He paused, his hand suddenly reaching towards his weapon as he grabbed my wrist. He gave me a stern look, gesturing towards a back alley. “We're being followed.”

“Two men?” I replied in a low voice. Somewhere along the way, I had a feeling that something was amiss. I also noticed a group of crows and some feet shuffling towards us. Jonghyun nodded and we retreated towards the alley.

As soon as I thought we were clear, Jonghyun pushed me towards the wall and looked down at my face. What was he doing? He has never done something like this before. "Jonghyun, what are you do—"

"Forgive me Princess Minha." He engulfed me in a tight hug. I was taken by surprised. Usually when the guys called me Princess, it usually entails skinship of some sort. In this case, it seemed that we were a couple doing some nasty deed in a alley, as he placed his hands on my hips. "Shh... put your arms around me."

"Did I lose her?" A boyish voice called out. At his feet were countless of crows and I couldn't help but question his clothes. They were dark in color but he dressed lightly, a tome in his hands. He looked familiar...

"You sure she didn't lose you?" Another man, deeper than the first called out. There was a sweet waft of air breezing through and I swore that scent was familiar. It smelled like sweets that children would eat. But this was not a child following me. "It's Minha after all."

"How do they know your name?" Jonghyun whispered. His warm breath tickled my ear and I couldn't help but shiver. I shrugged, unable to say anything. I couldn't concentrate, not with his body so close to mines. My parents, the Goddess bless their souls, are probably screaming in the afterlife that their daughter has been touched by a man.

Footsteps approached us and the sound of the crows kept getting louder. One crow looked up at me, his left eye grey that looked like clouds were swirling within them. Why did this seem so familiar? And why did that scent seem so familiar?

“Who are you and why are you following us?” I twisted out of Jonghyun's grasp at no avail, his hands still at my waist, as I pointed my sword at the man closest to me. “Reveal yourself.”

“See? Told you we can't fool the pretty princess.” The man chuckled in his boyish grin. He had almost white hair and a few crows perched on his shoulder and one on his head. “We should've gone to a graveyard.”

“You know Robin will scold you. Besides, it's your crows that attract attention.” The other man moved away from the shadows, his red hair coming within view. He grinned, his eyebrows raised in amusement when he noticed Jonghyun's hand still lingering on my waist. He placed a bag on the ground, and threw an object my way.

A piece of candy.

”Hey Honeycakes, we haven't seen you in a while and that's the welcome we get? See you got yourself a boyfriend. What happened to Bandit? Did you dump him?” He spoke out, only to sit and rummage through his bag. Which was full of candy, might I add.

I sheathed my sword before burying my face in my hands. “Oh Goddess no. Why these two? Why?!”

“It's alright Minha. Did you need me to kill someone for you?” The younger man smiled.

“No Henry!” I could not deal with this boy. "You are not to kill anyone or anything while on this continent. Not without my command!"

“Stop with the killing.” The older one muttered before looking up from his bag. “I think Honeycakes needs sweets. She's getting cranky.”

“I don't need sugar Gaius.” I felt like crying. Of all people- “What are you doing here?”

“Henry said he saw someone that looks like you Honeycakes. We ended up trailing behind and I guess he was right.”

“You know these rascals?” Jonghyun asked, a bit confused about what was going on.

“That's not nice. We are part of the Shepherds you know.” Henry muttered, one of his crows cocking its head to the side.

Gaius stared at my fellow companion before placing a lollipop in his mouth. “You didn't tell Wartortle here about us Honeycakes?”

I sighed. My energy already felt drained with these two idiots around. “Goddess help me…”

"Minha, who are they?" Jonghyun demanded, releasing his hold on me before gesturing to the two foreign men he didn't know.

"This is Gaius. He's a thief of sorts. He likes sugar and the only way to bribe him to do errands for you is with candy. And thats Henry. He's a mage. He likes dead things. And his crows." I introduced them to Jonghyun.

“So where's Bandit at?” Gaius looked around the alley.

“Bandit?”

“Dongho. Apparently Dongho dressed like a bandit during our travels. Gaius had nicknames for everyone.” I answered before looking at the other two. “He’s with my other companions. He won't be thrilled to see you, you know.”

“Oh I know.” He agreed, a troubling smile coming to his lips.

Jonghyun and I led my idiot acquintances towards our meeting spot. Minki looked excited over some bow he must've bought and Aron nodded his head, sitting by an assortment of weapons. Minhyun was busy packing our supplies into our convoy and Dongho was looking around the square.

“There you are!” Dongho came straight towards us, not noticing the grin on Gaius’ face. “Did you hear anything? Any leads?”

I shook my head and pointed to the two Shepherds behind me. “No. But we ended up picking up these two idiots.”

Dongho looked past me, his breathing going still. And then he slapped his forehead with his palm. “Robin, you idiot!”

“Yeah...and where's there's Gaius and Henry, the others will be around.” I looked at the ground.

“Fuck my life.” Dongho groaned.

"I agree." I nodded my head, suddenly hearing chatter gathering around us. "And it starts."

Dongho looked at the others. "Minki, Jonghyun, Aron, Minhyun. Be on your guard."

"Meet the Shepherds."


	4. Chapter 4

"Minha! Dongho!" I looked up to meet eyes with a man with with dark blue hair and clothes. He had an air of royalty about him, carrying an impressive gold inlaid sword at his side.  
  
Dongho stepped in front of me, eyes glaring at the male. "Go away Chrom."  
  
Chrom frowned, others stepping up to gather behind him. Gaius and Henry moved to stand behind Chrom, obviously signifying that he was their leader. "That's not a friendly way to greet a friend."  
  
"We were never friends to begin with. I only tolerate you because the princess treats you as a friend." Dongho raised an eyebrow. Dongho never had much of a friendly relationship with Chrom. Heck, Dongho didn't even talk to most of the members of the Shepherds.  
  
"Hey, don't drag my title into this, Dongho.” I muttered, shrugging my shoulders. I looked at Chrom, noticing his shield with it's five stones. “Chrom, what are you doing here?"  
  
“Robin and I came to set up an alliance with your kingdom. But then we heard that the Emperor had passed and his living descendant was kidnapped.” He answered as he gestured to a woman.  
  
She was someone a bit older than I was with a mature figure. She had platinum blonde hair, wearing a tactician's coat and had her sword and tomes fashioned to her side. She gave me a small, weak smile. “Your sister was kidnapped, right Minha?”  
  
“Half-sister,” I corrected, looking somewhat solemn that Robin would remember my stories. “My fellow generals and I are on a journey to rescue her.”  
  
Robin nodded, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “We can aid you if you like. You might need my tactical skills.”  
  
Minki raised his eyebrows at Robin. “Why need yours when Minhyun is our tactician?”  
  
I grabbed my twin’s arm, trying to hush him. He did not want to irk Robin's wrath. “Minki-”  
  
“I didn’t mean to offend, Prince Minki. You're right to be cautious.” Robin smiled, giving Minki a curt nod. “In fact I was cautious when Princess Minha and Sir Dongho joined us. But they proved to be great allies.”  
  
“I still don't understand why Dongho and Minha would join you.” Aron wondered. He scratched his head. “Why are you called Shepherds if you don't herd sheep?”  
  
“Shepherds protect their sheep right? To us, the Ylissean people are sheep and we are the Shepherds that protect them.” Chrom explained. He personally led the Shepherds, so he knew the ins and outs of the army.  
  
I looked over at the others. Minhyun shook his head, no doubt wondering why we were delaying our departure, while Jonghyun looked like he was trying to grasp the situation at hand. Aron seemed to understand the meaning behind the group's name and Dongho wasn't at all interested in the conversation whatsoever. Minki, on the other hand, wasn't buying it.  
  
“Bullshit.” He spat out, our father's signet ring settling in his chest, the golden jade treasure glinting in the light. “How am I supposed to believe that my sister and Dongho were one of you? Why risk their own lives for another kingdom?”  
  
“Minki, you won't-” I tried to make him understand. I did this not just for the Shepherds. But to find myself.  
  
“It's alright Minha.” Chrom interrupted, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small, beautifully carved dagger. “Prince Minki, I have something that your sister left for you.”  
  
“For me?” Minki questioned and looked at me. “Why would he have it if you're here? You could have given it to me yourself.”  
  
“Minha and Dongho almost sacrificed themselves for our cause.” Robin stated, taking the dagger and placing it in my brother's hand. “She told us to watch over this and deliver it to you if she had died.”  
  
“Dongho and I didn't know we were going to be alive. At that final battle…” I closed my eyes before looking at Minki, “It's the imperial heirloom passed down to each Choi generation. It's signifies our claim to the throne.”  
  
“Why would you have it?” Minki asked me, taking the dagger from Robin. He inspected the dagger, his fingers running over each intricate design.  
  
“Father gave it to me the day we left the capital.” I sighed, remembering our father's wishes. He had given me the dagger in hopes that I would keep it safe for when Minki might really need it. Little did I know that would have been the last time I saw him. "You had already left before he was able to give it to you."  
  
“We thought we weren't going to make it back home alive,” Dongho broke his silence. “Minha went through great lengths to take care of that dagger for you.”  
  
“You are supposed to take the throne. Not Yuha.” I said out loud, not caring if I was heard out loud or not. There were many people who shared my opinions about Yuha's reign.  
  
“What you're saying is treason.” Minhyun proclaimed, his eyes full of ill threat. He walked up to me, his brown eyes capturing my own.  
  
I looked over at him coolly, my eyes returning his gaze. At this moment, he needed to hear the truth of Minki’s destiny, even if he didn't like it. “But am I wrong Minhyun?”  
  
“Yuha is Queen.” If words could cut through my skin, it was this. "The council agreed to that."  
  
“Yes she is. And you will be her king.” I turned away. Jonghyun and Aron gave me concerned looks. Dongho shook his head, signaling that I shouldn't continue any further. I continued, “I know about father's  will. The dagger has no use anymore. It is but an heirloom, a piece of treasure with sentimental value. We all know what makes the King or Queen. Without the Stone of Mist, Minki has no claim to the throne.”  
  
“Only Yuha has it…” Minhyun trailed off, knowing full well that Yuha carried the legendary blue stone around her neck.  
  
“Exactly. So you shouldn't worry, Minhyun.” I said to assure him. I looked back over to Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds. “Chrom, Robin, I appreciate the gesture. And I do like everyone in the Shepherds and their company, even though some people are idiots. But I think this is a journey for us six to accomplish. I wouldn't want to travel with any one else.”  
  
I watched as Jonghyun swipe at his hair, only for it to fall back into his forehead. Our strong leader. What could we do without him? “Jonghyun is as capable as any leader. He may be even more. He is strong and his determination to do great things let's him lead us quite well. He is the greatest commander that will ever lead the Imperial army.”  
  
Minhyun regarded me with his unreadable expression. True, he may have been annoying now, but without Minhyun, we wouldn't be able to use our skills effectively. “Whereas Jonghyun is our leader, Minhyun is our tactician. He watches over us and makes use the best of our abilities. Although he may sometimes act and speak rashly just as you saw, I see no one else who is as observant and dependable as he.”  
  
I turned to watch Aron, as he gave me a small smile. We needed a little of both sanity and insanity in the group. “Aron, as much of a flirt as he may be, is the most passionate of us. Without that passion, we may have never came this far. He is cunning and skilled but he is also thoughtful and kind. Although he is childish sometimes, we can't help but depend on him when we have our rough days.”  
  
“Dongho,” I chuckled. If anyone, the Shepherds knew Dongho well. “Our fierce Bandit Dongho. Cold, indifferent, and somewhat temperamental on the outside but in reality is kind, gentle and fierce like calming waters. He's able to adapt and adjust himself to situations that rises. Someone like Dongho is irreplaceable.”  
  
Minki, oh Minki. How can I complete this journey without him? “Minki, my brother, has always been over the top. He's dramatic, speaks out of turn, and has a bit too much energy for my liking. He may be the Crown Prince, but he is my twin brother and I wouldn't have it any other way. He is blessed by the heavens and I see him as a capable young man fighting to overcome his troubles.”  
  
“This is a journey for us six to find ourselves and to restore balance in our kingdom. We may have our arguments, lose some of our funds on the way, and sometimes get lost, but I see no reason why I should part with them. Although we are not of the same flesh and blood, they are my brothers. And nothing can ever break that bond.” I said to the Shepherds. The knights all complimented each other and there was no way in hell, I wouldn't complete this journey without them.  
  
Chrom nodded and then looked to his fellow companions. “I understand Minha. I feel the same way andI Idon't think I could give up my traveling companions as well. The Shepherds will stay behind and keep watch of your borders for awhile. If anything is amiss, we'll send a messenger.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
 

* * *

  
  
“Did you really mean all that?” Aron asked once we left the village. He had slowed his pace to match mines as the others walked in front.  
  
“That you were my brothers? Yes, I trust you all so much.” I looked him in the eye, hoping my sincerity reached him.  
  
Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds stayed behind to keep an eye on our borders and the border villages. After a few more words and a rather lengthy lunch, we went our ways. Jonghyun led the group with Minki beside him as they converse about random things. Dongho and Minhyun trudged side by side, speaking very little.  
  
"It's funny though." Aron muttered as he raised an eyebrow. His lips were starting to form into a mischievous smile. "Normally you cuss us out and beat us up. Who is this new Minha and what has she done with the cranky one?"

"Be quiet! Do you want to die?" I scowled. Aron seemed to think that it was the funniest thing ever. “Forget I said anything then.”

“Nope.” Aron shook his head. “I'll never forget the moment that you were nice to us.”

“Be careful Aron!” Minki called out, letting out an obnoxious laugh. “Keep going at it and I think my sister will fall for you!”

“Oh rea- ow!” Aron let out, clutching his stomach.

“You’ll get more than a punch to the gut if that mouth opens anymore.” I threatened, the others chuckling. "Minki, don't encourage him."

“Minha, be nice to Aron. We need his cooking skills.” Dongho exclaimed, a glint of humor in his voice. “We can't cook and I know you'll burn the food.”

“I don't burn the food!” I retorted. "Minki burns food!"

"But it'll still taste good." Minki said in glee. "I promise you that."

"No thank you!" I scowled and rolled my eyes. "Can we rest a bit? I feel tired from eating that big meal Chrom made us eat with him."

"Sounds good." Jonghyun agreed, starting to unbutton his jacket. "Plus it's getting dark."

Aron started a fire and we gathered around it, all trying to rest our sore feet. I sat in between Dongho and Minhyun, the former glancing at me to make sure I didn't attempt anything stupid and the latter just staring at the fire.

Minhyun turned to face me. "I didn't mean to snap at you, Minha."

"What?" I raised my eyebrows, trying to figure out what he meant.

"Earlier. I'm just mad that we still haven't found Yuha." Minhyun muttered, his eyes casted to the ground. "I know you aren't committing treason. It's just..."

"I think Minha understands," Jonghyun called out, his jacket rolled up. He placed it on the ground and laid his head on it, trying to get comfortable on the hard ground. "Out of us six, Minha is the most understanding despite her crazy antics and her rough language."

"Hey!" I called out, only to be met with laughter.

Jonghyun tried to hold back his laughter but it didn't exactly work out well. "Minha has a big heart. She cares for her kingdom, her people, her friends."

Dongho nodded, half of his face illuminated by the red of the rapid fire. "She cares alot. If she didn't, you'd think she'd be on this journey with us? Especially since we know how she feels about Yuha?"

"That's true." Minhyun closed his eyes. He seemed to ponder something and then opened his eyes to gaze at me. "Minha... I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, turning to stare at the fire.

"I'm sorry for being so distant. After getting engaged to Yuha, I thought distancing myself away from you would be better for all of us." He continued, throwing sticks into the fire. "After hearing you say all that about each of us, it made me seem to think that I need you all on this journey too."

"Minha has that effect on people." Minki chuckled. "I hate to admit it but Minha is really good at bringing people together."

"That's true," Aron joined in, throwing his jacket to Minki. "I remember the Summer Ball last year when Sirs Kikwang, Hyunsik, and Hongseok kept fighting over something silly. Minha was playing negotiator and brought them all down with a beautiful smile!"

"Ha! I remember that! They ended up worshipping her after that and did everything for her when they saw her." Dongho inputted. "They still do!"

"Please don't bring up those three. You know how hard it was for me to tell them not follow us when we left the capital?" I furrowed my eyebrows. I was pretty embarrassed about that whole memory. "Had to make Wooseok and Yuto tie them up to a tree."

"Wished I could've seen that. Sir Doojoon must've laughed his ass off." Jonghyun chuckled. "But Minki's right. Minha has this charm to bring people together."

"She brought us all together." Minki reminded them all. "Remember when Sword Trainer Tao praised her? And how we all didn't want to be out beaten by a girl?"

"You still get out beaten by a girl." I shrugged, poking the fire.

I smiled. It was nice to get together like this and reminisce about old times. And to finally understand a bit about Minhyun made my mind at ease.

But I couldn't help but wonder...

"What if I was just a regular princess...?" I mumbled, unaware that I did so out loud.

"Then we wouldn't have crazy adventures." Dongho gave me a small smile.

Aron chuckled. "I wouldn't flirt with you the way I always do."

"You'd be bored." Minki nodded. "You can't stay still for crap."

"We would keep our distance." Minhyun muttered.

"You probably wouldn't have cared for us if you were a regular princess." Jonghyun rolled over unto his back to stare at the night sky.

Perhaps it would've been true. If I was just a regular princess who stayed in the palace all day, I wouldn't have gotten to know them. I wouldn't have unforgettable adventures, have them randomly attempt to flirt with me, be bored, or enjoyed their company so much.

I would've been just Princess Minha, a royal who didn't care about anything but herself and her status.

I looked up at the star-filled sky and smiled. "Thank you for protecting me, for laughing with me, for loving me. Thank you all for continuing this journey together. I promise you all..."

"We will find Yuha. No matter what it takes."


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing could have prepared us for what was to come next.  
  
A few days flew right by and nothing had really changed much, apart from small miniscule things. We travelled by morning and rested by night in a town, if not by campfire. The tension between everyone had lessened quite a bit. It had reverted to our old days where the guys would randomly sing (and beautifully might I add) or we would joke around the campsite.   
  
I didn't know if it was just me or not, but it seemed as if Dongho and Minhyun were having a rivalry going on. It was as if one was trying harder than the other to excel in things. Especially if it was anything to do with me. I knew why Dongho would probably want to impress me because he liked me but why Minhyun? Minhyun had Yuha now, so why?   
  
I sighed, as I trailed next to Aron. We had stopped to rest at a lively quaint town called Woollim that was in full festivities and Minki just really wanted to sleep on a bed. I was exhausted and there was an ache at the back of my neck.   
  
I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me closer to his body. I looked up to see Aron smiling down at me. “You don’t mind, do you?”   
  
“Of course, she does!” Jonghyun let out, storming up to separate us. He scowled at Aron, making the older man laugh in glee. “You and your flirtatious ways.”   
  
Dongho pulled me aside to walk next to him, peering at my face for signs of being uncomfortable. “You okay? Aron didn’t do anything weird to you, right?”   
  
“I’m fine Dongho. You should know how he is.” I placed a hand on his arm and smiled at him. “Thank you for worrying about me.”   
  
Dongho’s eyes seemed to linger on my face for quite a long time. His handsome features were illuminated by the now dark moonlit sky. He softly caressed my face before retreating his hand and looking away. “Let's keep going. The others are leaving.”   
  
I nodded and we fell into step next to each other. I couldn't help but glance next to me, Dongho's broad muscular frame filling my view, his handsome features making the girls of the town stare at him. He was definitely handsome and for a split moment, I couldn't help but stare and think inappropriately. What if I started a romance with Dongho instead?   
  
Somewhere deep in my heart, I still felt, no, ache for Minhyun. Was it possible to start something new? Was it possible to love someone else?   
  
The town was bustling with activity and Minki couldn't help but be distracted by unique attractions that caught his eye. I didn't know what festival was going on but everyone looked like they were enjoying themselves. The town was filled with bright colored lanterns, people in their finest clothes were walking around, and the laughter of children made everything so lively.   
  
“Where are we going?” I asked Jonghyun as we passed an inn. Minki was leading the group towards a few houses that looked like they housed the wealthy. “The inn is that way.”   
  
Jonghyun shrugged as he continued to follow my brother. “Minki told us he has a contact here.”   
  
We stopped in front of a large manor where a group of young men stood in front of the gates. A man who stood taller than most of them, had the presence of being the one in charge. He looked like a noble, one I've never met before, and he held an undeniable charm about him. The other young men behind him were perhaps no older than I, perhaps even younger, as they had on big smiles plastered onto their faces.   
  
“Greetings to your highnesses. House Lee is honored to have you stay in our residence.” He smiled and gave us a bow, the other young men following his lead.   
  
Minki shook his head and threw an arm around the man’s shoulder when he rose from his bow. “Oh Daeyeol, why the formalities? You're older than me and one of my close friends!”   
  
“I wouldn't want to offend the princess.” Daeyeol gave me a smile. Ah...so this was the Lee Daeyeol that Minki wanted to join the Imperial Guard. He declined the offer of course, stating that a scholar would do no good in battle.   
  
Minki let out a cheery laugh and pointed at me. “Minha? She's not an ordinary princess you know. She doesn't like to do embroidery, doesn't like to sit around all day, she beats people up—”   
  
“Watch your mouth Minki. If bugs end up in your bed, don't come questioning me.” I gave Daeyeol and his companions a nod. “I don't do too well with formalities so please be at ease Lord Daeyeol. I won't be offended if you use coarse language. After all, I'm traveling with these fools.”   
  
“Thank you Princess. Please come in.” We followed Daeyeol into the inner residence, his companions following us and then suddenly dispersing elsewhere. A few of them muttered about games and others mentioned about their studies. Some of them said they had to prepare for the festival.   
  
“This is my brother Sungyeol. He's actually head of the house.” Daeyeol introduced us to another man, who strongly resembled him. He nodded to five other men that were gathered about, food and drink in front of them. “And those are his companions. They call themselves Infinite of Woollim for some odd reason."   
  
“Like you're called a Golden Child for a reason!” Daeyeol's brother Sungyeol called out. He lifted a hand to greet Minki. “Nice to see you again Minki! Dongho! The rest are your attendees?”   
  
"My companions actually." Minki stated. "Nice to see the rest of you guys as well."

“Good to see you again Sungyeol.” Dongho smiled and gave the older man a brief hug.  
  
“Who is the heavenly sight before us? A noblewoman perhaps? She is just my type.” A man looked at me over from his seat. He was older, I could tell by the way he talked and carried himself.   
  
“Careful, Dongwoo-hyung.” Daeyeol cautiously told him. “That is Prince Minki’s sister, Princess Minha.”   
  
“So, this is the male-killer princess everyone was talking about!” The man, Dongwoo, muttered out loud. “I didn’t believe Hyunsik at first but she is definitely a critical beauty.”   
  
“You will not approach Minha without getting through me, Dongwoo." Dongho stepped in front of me. His black clothed back filled my view and I was not able to see any of the men’s reactions. “I know we are friends but this is something I cannot allow.”   
  
"Sorry, Dongho. Are you and the princess perhaps together?" I heard him ask, hinting teasingly. “Is that why you're so protective of her?”   
  
"What are you saying?" Dongho narrowed his eyes. “What feelings I have for the princess is none of your concern.”   
  
“Dongho...” Minhyun called out. “Careful. We don't need any more more enemies right now.”   
  
I saw the back of Dongho’s head turn to look at Minhyun. Although I didn’t know what reaction he was making, there was this feeling that made him irritated. I placed a hand on his back and felt him shudder. “Dongho, don’t pay him no mind.”   
  
He nodded, the tension disappearing from his body. “Of course.”   
  
Peeking my head from behind his back, I looked at Sungyeol. “Lord Sungyeol, are there rooms ready for us? I feel a bit tired from the journey.”   
  
“Of course. Please follow me.” Sungyeol said and led us from the main room. We followed him towards the guest wing and I couldn’t help but admire his courtyard. We stopped in front of three rooms and I assume we were going to paired up once again.   
  
Couldn’t I just have a room to myself?   
  
“All the other guest rooms have been occupied by the members of Infinite and Golden Child due to the festival in town.” He apologetically said. “I wanted the princess to have her own room, since it would seem inappropriate if…”   
  
“It’s okay Lord Sungyeol.” I gave him a small smile and turned to Dongho. “I’m often sharing rooms with Dongho throughout these travels. He keeps guard of me and doesn’t try to attempt to do things unlike someone.”   
  
Aron coughed.   
  
“If you say so, Princess.”

 

* * *

  
Dusk was approaching and I noticed  that the festival lanterns were lit. Daeyeol had mentioned to us that it was the Lantern Festival that usually lasted a few days and that was why the town was so lively. Minki dragged Jonghyun, Minhyun, and Aron  with him to the festival. I was tired and decided that I would rather rest.

I ran my fingers through my now loose dark hair and stole a glance at the man that occupied the room with me. Dongho didn't bother to go with the others, instead staying behind to “watch over” me.  
  
"Something on my face?" Dongho said, paying attention to his sword as he began polishing it. He sat at the table that occupied my room, his jade seal on the table and his sword in his hands. His jacket was thrown across one of the chairs and I couldn't help but notice his thin sheer shirt.   
  
“Nope.” I frowned and went to go sit next to him. I laid my chin on the table, watching him work. “You care about your sword more than you care about your jade seal.”   
  
“Not really. I care about other things more than my sword.” He muttered, carefully polishing the gold ornament that hung on the sword’s hilt. My eyes started to travel towards his upper body, where his tattoos peeked out. “Yah, my face is up here.”   
  
“So what? A girl can't admire a well built body?” I asked, lifting my head up to study him. What could be more important than his jade seal that signify that he was noble? “What else do you care about?”   
  
“You.”   
  
Wait, what? Me? Did he mean that I was important to him? I opened my eyes wide momentarily, only to furrow my eyebrows and scrutinize him. “You’re joking. I’m only important because I’m a princess huh?”   
  
Dongho shook his head, pausing whatever he was doing to look up at me. “That’s not the only reason.”   
  
“Then what? Is it because I’m considered pretty? Well I have you know—”   
  
“You are one dense woman.” He let out, chuckling to himself. He laid down his sword, only to take my hand in his. His fingers were soft and gentle that I couldn't help but shiver. "Because you’re you. Your dreams, your sincerity, the deeds you do. They’re important to me as they are important to you. I want to be by your side to make sure your dreams turn into a reality.”

“But you're always by my side. We're companions aren't we?” I asked, reminding him that we were both fellow Generals in the Imperial Army.

“Let me be your knight Minha.” Dongho whispered, his other hand reaching out to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. “Let me be your armor, your shield, your sword.”

I shook my head. “No, I can't allow that. I don't want to stand by and do nothing while you fight my battles for me.”

He stared into my eyes, trying to find an answer, an excuse to counter my words. I felt his cool touch on my cheeks. He chuckled, his laugh was absolutely contagious and I couldn't help but laugh with him. “I’d knew you would say that. Our tough Minha is growing up.”

I turned away from him, only to look outside my window. The night sky was brightly colored with various lanterns. “Do you...do you think we'll find her?”

“We will.”

I nodded. I turned towards him with a big smile on my face and grabbed my sword. “Let's go somewhere”

Dongho nodded and sheathed his sword. He threw on his jacket before nodding to me. “Shall we join the others?”

“Do we really need to?” I frowned. If we join the others, who knows what trouble Minki would get into. And I was not going to clean up his mess.

Dongho bit his lip and then his lips curled up slightly as if he had a great idea. “Then why don't we go take a stroll? Just the two of us.”

Nodding, I walked towards the door and shot him a small smile. “I'd like that.”


	6. Chapter 6

######  **A/N - This chapter is going to have both first and third PoVs. Third PoVs will be _italicized_ , whereas first PoVs will be the normal default.   **

######  **Heads up! Action scenes coming up! Hope it sounds cool. I kinda suck at action scenes lol. BTW, if you watch Wuxia dramas, then you'll know about Jianghu. For those of you who dont: Jianghu refers to the world and setting for Wuxia characters. Jiang Hu folks include swordsmen and others who form their community such as peddlers, medicine-men, beggars, monks and peasants. They exist outside the rule of law.**

######  **Anyone loving the cameos? Enjoy!**

* * *

  
_"I can't believe you guys dragged me out here." Minhyun glared at the others. “With no weapon in my hand.”_  
  
_“You still have your martial arts,” Aron chuckled, running a hand through his hair. “Though it's not as good compared to Minki's.”_  
  
_"Minha had better martial arts skill than I do." Minki nodded. "And she's a beast."_  
  
_“I feel weird without my axe. How do you guys handle spears, lances, and bows?” Minhyun frowned as he adjusted his clothes. “You'd think we'd carry less bulky weapons on this journey.”_  
  
_“Anything goes in the Jianghu* realm.” Minki shrugged, clasping his hands behind his back. “Not everyone is compatible with swords like Dongho and Minha.”_  
  
_“Yeah but they're a part of the realm. We're not.” Minhyun pointed out, reminding the others. “They have much more experience in fighting one-on-one battles and fights. The most we experience are small skirmishes or large battles.”_

 _Jonghyun shrugged, letting out a small sigh. “We've entered the realm because rumours has it that Yuha was caught by the people of Jianghu. We don't really know anything. Only our two swordsmen knows what goes on.”_  
  
_“True but that's all we can count on for now.” Aron nodded. He seemed to be in deep thought before letting out a laugh. “It’s no wonder Dongho and Minha carries swords. Warriors of the Jianghu realm really like swords.”_

 _“Need I remind you all that we all trained in using the sword?” Jonghyun reminded them, letting out a chuckle. “We all seemed to pick up on other weapon techniques when we officially joined the Imperial Army. I just don't like using the sword due to the close attack range.”_  
  
_Minki nodded and swiped at his hair. “Me too. I like my bows and arrows since it's just lighter. Not to mention I could attack from further in the back.”_  
  
_“Guess you're right. I feel like a sword could break at any moment.” Aron agreed with the other two men. He frowned. “I just wish we could use magic. Only Minha trained and cultivated enough inner force to master it.”_  
  
 _"Outshining us with her fancy spells,” Minhyun furrowed his eyebrows._

 _"I knew we shouldn't have skipped Teacher Meiqi and Chengxiao’s lesson.” Minki chuckled._  
  
_The four young men strolled about the lantern lit streets of Woollim town, admiring the sights. Lord Sungyeol had lent them clothes for the duration they stayed in town. They all wore the custom clothing of Woollim, light blue or green robes that were light and non-restrictive compared to their usual black garments._  
  
_“I wonder if Dongho and Minha will be okay? They'd keep out of trouble, right?” Minhyun wondered aloud as they stopped to watch a shadow puppy show. He turned towards his friends, only to have them shaking their head._

_Jonghyun chuckled. “Dongho? Maybe. But with Minha around him? I doubt it. She brings trouble she does.”_

_"I still don't understand how I got dragged out here.” Minhyun shook his head, running his fingers through his hair._  
  
_"It was Minki, not us." Aron replied, letting out a laugh with the common folk. "Besides, you can't say no to him. He's the Prince."_  
  
_"He's the Prince of having too much fun." Minhyun rolled his eyes. "Why can't he be like Minha? Calm, collected—"_  
  
_"What Minha are you talking about?” Minki scoffed and looked at his friend. “Did you hit your head or something? The Minha we all know is arrogant, rude, and beats men up.”_  
  
_“I don't disagree with you there.” Jonghyun agreed, clapping along with the others as the puppet show ended. “But she has her nice sides too. She's innately good.”_  
  
_They walked around some more and participated in some random games here and there. The four of them seemed to have a good time not noticing a group dressed in dark blue with swords a little ways behind them hiding in the shadows._  
  
_They were led by a woman dressed in light pink robes, the lower half of her face covered by a silk handkerchief. Two others, a man dressed in a green and a woman in purple, stood behind her, as they watched the crowd, their eyes fixated on the prince and his group._  
  
_“Tzuyu, Guanlin, what do you think of this?” The woman in pink asked the two behind her. It was clear she was the leader of the masked group. She had a noble air about her; calm, collected, and refined. She continued to stare at the Prince's group, her slender sword in her right hand._  
  
_“Madam Cao Lu, Kang Dongho and Choi Minha are not among them.” The man said to the woman in pink, his eyes showing a cautiousness. He was taller than majority of the group, which should of made him stand out, but no one paid him no mind. He was probably of noble birth, dressed in fine clothes, an exquisite fan in his hands. He looked young, perhaps around seventeen or eighteen, but one couldn't tell with half of his face hidden. “The Crown Prince's group's defenses aren't as strong without the two.”_  
  
_“You’d expect them both to accompany the Crown Prince. The two swordsmen with high attack and defenses are not present.” The other woman in purple smiled underneath the handkerchief that covered her lower face. She seemed of noble birth as well, carrying herself in a refined matter. She seemed to held no weapon on her body. “It seems they are too relaxed. How should we proceed, madam?”_  
  
_“Tzuyu,” Madam Cao Lu gestured to the woman. “Take the larger group and follow the Prince and his group. Carry out the attack when the timing is right. Remember, do not take innocent lives.”_  
  
_"Yes!” Tzuyu bowed and turned to the men in dark clothes. She waved to ten others to follow her and then she was gone with a flash._  
  
_“The rest of you,” Madam Cao Lu turned to the male named Guanlin and the four other men. “Will come with me. We'll go to Kang Dongho and Choi Minha.”_

* * *

  
Dongho and I walked about the town, admiring the scene of nature about us. The path we walked on had it's fair share of other couples walking about and we had seemed to blend in. With our swords in our hands, shopkeepers would randomly stop us and some let us know we were a beautiful couple that fought battles together, others saying how handsome or pretty we were.   
  
“You think the others are okay?” I asked, my sword in my right hand. I walked alongside Dongho and looked up at him.   
  
“They should be fine.” Dongho muttered, a small smile coming to his face. “If anything, they'll be trying to deal with Minki's antics.”   
  
I laughed. “You're right.”

The turn we took led to a path that was scarce of people yet still bustling with activity. It led to a majestic road that was lined up with flowers and trees, all brightened up with lanterns. There was a smile on my face and it had been some time since I experienced such joy since my time back home at the capital.

Or since Yuha had took the throne.

I could feel his eyes on me and I turned towards him. He never broke his gaze and kept staring, before reaching over and tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. “Is there something on my face Dongho?”

He shook his head, a low chuckle coming from his body. That deep laugh made me feel all warm inside and I couldn't help but smile. “No. It's just you dressed in Woollim's clothing and carrying your sword reminds me of our past adventure.”

I had to think back to our first journey months ago. But it suddenly dawned on me when he mentioned the clothes. “That time when we escaped that crazy psychotic woman?”

“Yeah, when we finally were able to escape, it was cold like today and I took of my jacket to give to you.” He nodded and tugged his jacket off, only to place it on my shoulders. “Just like this.”

“Don't tell me—”  
  
Dongho stopped me in mid-sentence and lowered his voice.“Do you hear that?”   
  
I strained to listen, my ears picking up on the faint sound of dirt and the rustling  of leaves.“Yes. Light footsteps, barely no vibrations on the ground. Skilled in martial arts—”   
  
“Spies?” Dongho asked, his hand at his hilt. We continued to walk along the path, where we barely saw anyone, except for a few drunk men or couples hidden from sight.   
  
“Or could be assassins.” I sighed, my hand also on my sword. I had left my tomes back at my room and had to rely on my martial arts instead.   
  
He gave me a soft smile, trying to  keep up with appearances and to not let whoever or whatever knew we were on to them. “Sometimes I hate being part of the Jianghu realm.”

“I feel you.” I nodded and my eyes caught a glimpse of dark and light clothing. Was that a flash of pink and green I notice? And that scent… all too familiar. “Sad that the others don't experience what we do.”

We ended up towards a clearing where a lake and trees enclosed it. We stopped in our tracks, gripping our sword hilts. Dongho had an air of ferociousness about him and that only came out when a battle was about to ensue. “Hmph. You've been following us for some time. It seems like your men has been losing their touch.”  
  
Like me, Dongho probably caught on and knew who it was. Those dark and light streaks, the flowery scent… “I was wondering why it had been quiet these past months. Finally caught up, didn't you?”   
  
A woman stepped out unto the clearing, others coming to stand behind her. Her pink robes were all too familiar and her voice held a venomous tone. “Does the people know that Crown Princess is a ruthless killer? You’ve some nerve to still be alive when half of Jianghu is out for pretty head.”

“Poor men we sent on that last ambush...” The man next to her said. Tall… I remember him. “We underestimated you. Dongho. Minha.”

“Guanlin.” Dongho returned the man's greeting. “What's the point of having the mask on when we know who you are?”

“In the case that the Crown Prince and your other companions were with you.” He scoffed, flicking his fan open and slowly fanning himself. “Unfortunately for them, they will be dealing with Tzuyu. And you know how great of a martial artist she is.”

“The Flower Palm technique…” I recalled. “Shit, I hope the other four can handle her.”

“They'll be fine.” Dongho reassured me, unsheathing his weapon and I followed suit. “There's four of them.”

“Enough.” The woman in pink, Madam Cao Lu, retorted unsheathing her sword. With her forefinger and thumb, she grabbed the slender blade, to bend it, reminding us of her Slender Needle technique. “We were on such good terms. You owe me an explanation on why you stole from me and how you escaped.”  
  
“Madam Cao Lu, when have we ever been on good terms?” Dongho asked, his dark eyes glaring at the group in front of us.   
  
Madam Cao Lu narrowed her eyes. Her men all had their weapons at hand and we're ready to strike when given the command. “I've taken you in, fed and clothed you and this is how you repay the Silver Bell Sect?”   
  
“Clothed and fed us? I believe the correct term was kept as hostages.” I casually muttered. The Silver Bell sect. One of the sects of the realm that trained their disciples in the art of assassination and spyhood.

“If that's the term you want to use, go ahead. But don't forget, you joined my sect and you won't leave until I say so. Which means your death.” Madam Cao Lu said in aggressive voice. “Guanlin.”

Guanlin nodded. With his fan lifted in the air, he quickly moved towards me until Dongho blocked him with his sheath. I heard the metallic sword of Madam Cao Lu’s slender sword and before she was able to make her move, one of her men slashed his sword in my direction, only for me to deflect it with my own blade.

“Are you fucking serious?!” I shouted towards Dongho, deflecting attacks and blocking them. Madam Cao Lu kept closing the distance between me and her, steel meeting steel, fists meeting fists, kicks meeting kicks. “I told you she was a fucking psycho!”

“If we weren't in a fight, I would have yelled at you for your language!” Dongho exclaimed, keeping Guanlin at bay.

I met Cao Lu attack with attack. She was strong but there was so much I could've handled. Her sword grazed my arm, the fabric cut cleanly, blood forming from the skin wound. She laughed. “Your Red Phoenix sword is no match for my Slender Needle.”

Before I knew it, her blade struck my upper right chest. I felt excruciating pain as the sword plunged deeper into my skin, the deep red color of my blood gushing out… I felt dizzy and before I knew it, I blacked out.

And I faintly recall a voice calling my name.

“Minha!”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N to aff readers: yes, this is the same story that's on that site. I am the writer (Lindaseulyong). I am posting it here and will be updating on both sites.
> 
> It's a Nu'est fic and it's kinda based off their Overcome MV! I couldn't help it. I'm actually addicted to Nu'est (I've been a fan since debut!). I know I know. The description sucks. I'll make it pretty and all when I'm not so busy at work. Anywho, hope you enjoy.
> 
> And yes. This fic is rated with fantasy violence and sexy scenes. The boys are all old enough to have rated scenes now. If you are uncomfortable with it, you are more than welcome to not read or just skip through it (I will inform my readers). Thanks a bunch!
> 
> Best Regards!
> 
> -Linda


End file.
